


День, которого не было

by Horny Booby (reinbow_raindeer)



Category: Major (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinbow_raindeer/pseuds/Horny%20Booby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маюмура имеет особенность настраиваться перед игрой, слушая музыку. Как говорят, именно поэтому он играет так безупречно. Но что будет, если его привычный треклист изменится на другой? <br/>Таймлайн второго сезона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	День, которого не было

Если гордость Кайдо можно было бы как-то материализовать, она выглядела бы как Маюмура. Безукоризненный и идеальный во всем — от осанки до чудовищных подач. Никаких лишних эмоций, полная сосредоточенность на задачах. Тошия иногда даже невольно любовался Маюмурой. Его можно было назвать настоящим монстром.

Так Тошия всегда думал.

Пока однажды тренер не позвал его к себе в кабинет.

— Ты ведь кэтчер, Сато. Кэтчер, понимаешь? Самый важный человек на поле, который направляет игру и контролирует питчера, — сказал он, хорошенько тряхнув Тошию за плечо. — Я думал, понимание этого придет к тебе с опытом, но ты просто стоишь на месте. Это меня разочаровывает, Сато.

Тошия хотел сказать, что манера изъясняться загадками, без всякой конкретики, разочаровывает уже его, но, к счастью, характерная для него вежливость всегда корректировала его ответы.

— Если вы мне укажете на мои ошибки, я приложу все возможные усилия, чтобы их исправить! — выпалил Тошия, чуть поклонившись.

Этот ответ явно пришелся тренеру по душе — хватка на плече расслабилась.

— Твоя главная ошибка — работа только с тем, что есть. Как кэтчер, ты должен раскрывать потенциал питчера.

Когда Тошия это услышал, то испытал сразу два чувства. Первым все еще висело разочарование, потому что это продолжало походить на туманный ответ. Но второе было куда важнее — воодушевление. Мозг Тошии начал генерировать идеи и искать способы их реализации. Почти сразу же его мысли уткнулись в Акуцу — самого специфичного из питчеров Кайдо.

Но тренер снова заставил Тошию удивиться.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты поработал над потенциалом Маюмуры.

Что было дальше, Тошия помнил смутно. Он сказал на автомате несколько дежурных фраз, хотя сам едва мог переварить информацию. Казалось, тренер жил в какой-то альтернативной реальности, в которой за Кайдо играл совсем другой Маюмура. Разве в том питчере, на ком не делали хитов и который следовал инструкции, могли быть какие-то недостатки? Нет, Тошия не мог этого принять.

Но он был исполнительным.

Всю неделю Тошия не сводил глаз с Маюмуры, постоянно рассматривая его. Пристально, иногда ближе, чем это позволяли правила приличия. Тошия так старался не упустить ничего, что ходил за ним везде. Они даже домашние задания делали вместе. Но все было бесполезно: Маюмура по-прежнему оставался безукоризненным и идеальным. Настолько безукоризненным и идеальным, что смотрел сквозь пальцы на назойливость Тошии, которому — на секундочку — было стыдно за такое свое поведение.

Но через какое-то время он начал это замечать — одну особенность Маюмуры. Раньше Тошия не обращал внимания на его исчезновения перед игрой, но теперь с таким пристальным вниманием все было по-другому. То, что могло сойти за индивидуальную разминку, на деле оказалось очень необычным и странным ритуалом.

Каждый раз перед игрой Маюмура запирался в кабинке туалета и какое-то время просто слушал музыку.

— На самом деле, я очень нервничаю перед игрой, — объяснил он, когда Тошия спросил об этом напрямую. — Мне нужно сосредоточиться. Это стало своего рода привычкой, без которой я не могу.

Вроде ничего такого, но слова «нервничаю» и «Маюмура» никак не желали вставать в одно предложение. Если и существовала та альтернативная реальность, в которой жил тренер, сейчас она открыла двери и для Тошии.

Из-за этого вскоре и наступил день, который каждый учащийся в Кайдо вычеркнул из своей жизни.

Эксперимент, затеянный Тошией, должен был прояснить, насколько же сильно влияла музыка на Маюмуру. Если влияла вообще. Этому предшествовала тщательная подготовка.

По собранным им данным любимой музыкой Маюмуры оказалась классика. Почему-то Тошия после этого испытал едва ли не гордость. Также он составил список того, что должно было перед следующей игрой быть записано в плеере. Кажется, Тошия умудрился собрать весь цвет девчачьей музыки и саундтреков к седзё аниме.

Ну, а подменить музыку уже было просто делом техники.

Разумеется, Тошия выбрал для эксперимента внутришкольную игру. Состязание между первым и вторым составами Кайдо всегда заканчивались с одинаковым результатом — слишком уж сильные игроки находились в первом. Даже если у Маюмуры действительно были свои особенности, это не повлияет на исход игры.

Сначала на горку вышел Ичихара, а после него — Акуцу. Их манеры подач настолько отличались, что всегда сбивали бэттеров с толку. Эффективная связка. Им даже не всегда нужно было выпускать Маюмуру, но сегодня Тошия лично настоял на этом.

Когда это произошло, счет уже выглядел неконкурентным. На табло горел неутешительный результат 11:1. Конечно же, не в пользу второго состава.

— Объявление о замене питчера команды первого состава, — прозвучал женский голос в динамиках. — Питчер Маюмура-кун заменит питчера Акуцу-куна.

Казалось, ничего не изменилось. Проследив весь путь Маюмуры от дагаута до горки, Тошия не заметил чего-либо необычного. Символ гордости Кайдо по-прежнему оставался самим собой — собранным и невероятно пугающим. На его лице не дрогнул ни один мускул.

Тошия всегда представлял себе выход Маюмуры, как приближение циклона. Противники либо начинали действовали осторожно, либо он полностью подавлял их боевой дух. Атмосфера была словно пронизана напряжением и тяжелым воздухом. Только горка питчера создавала ощущение неприступной стены. Абсолютное спокойствие в центре шторма.

Но все изменилось, когда Маюмура начал подавать.

Его мячи стали совершенно неуправляемыми. Он кивал на очередной знак Тошии, а подача летела иначе, или и вовсе превращалась в «дикую». Несколько раз Маюмура пропускал бэттера на базу, посылая «мертвый мяч». Его спокойная игра стала динамичной. Раз за разом он выбирал все более агрессивные подачи, словно все эти милые песни провоцировали в нем желание убивать.

Кто угодно бы понял, что Маюмура не в порядке.

Но Тошия до самого конца так и не нашел в себе сил подняться к нему на горку.

Ему было стыдно.

Он знал, что ему придется с ним поговорить, но отчаянно избегал этого. В классе, на тренировках, в столовой — Тошия находил повод везде, чтобы отсрочить этот момент. Ровно до того момента, пока Маюмура сам не загнал его в угол.

Это случилось в классе. Тошия только закончил с уборкой и собирался уходить, но встретил непреодолимое препятствие — Маюмуру, застывшего в дверях. Тошия буквально врезался в него, не заметив, пока думал о чем-то своем.

— Сато, мне хочется кое-что прояснить, — сказал Маюмура.

Больше бежать было некуда. Почему-то Тошия ни на минуту не сомневался, что его раскусили с самого начала. Сам с собой он уже давно провел воспитательную беседу, но это не отменяло степени вины перед Маюмурой.

Тошия приготовился слушать внимательно обо всем том, что ему могли сказать. С мнением, что ему теперь нет доверия, или какой из него паршивый друг в принципе, он был даже согласен.

— Моя любимая манга — «Драгонбол», своей настольной книгой я считаю «По ту сторону сна» Лавкрафта, — вместо этого сообщил Маюмура. — Моим первым серьезным увлечением в спорте был теннис, а не бейсбол. Я не люблю видеоигры и большие компании. Мне нравится смотреть фильмы с кем-то еще, если только это не фильмы ужасов. Сцена гибели Муфасы в «Короле Льве» вызывает у меня слезы.

Тошия потрясенно смотрел на него, только сейчас начиная понимать смысл происходящего.

— И если тебе вдруг интересно что-то еще, — продолжал Маюмура, — просто спроси об этом. Это ведь гораздо быстрее.

Сам того не заметив, Тошия засмеялся. Он провел над Маюмурой эксперимент, который поставил его в неловкое положение, а тот видел это абсолютно в другом свете. Для него Тошия просто проявил любопытство, а не попытался получить в свое распоряжение ниточки, чтобы дергать за них в своих интересах. Это не отменяло чувства вины, но зато показывало, каким его видел Маюмура.

— Ты невозможный просто, — признался Тошия.

Нет, он совершенно не хотел развивать потенциал Маюмуры. Они сделают это вместе.


End file.
